The instant invention relates generally to mailers and more specifically it relates to a stencil device for a post card and the like.
Numerous mailers have been provided in prior art that are adapted to include novelty post cards that are sent to recipients. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,762,630; 3,986,283 and 4,109,851 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.